De Sims 4/Patch 73
De 73ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 13 november 2018. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.47.49.1020 voor de PC en 1.47.49.1220 voor Mac. Officiële patch opmerkingen Zijn jullie er klaar voor Simmers? Mijn introductie is misschien kort, maar deze update is behoorlijk aan de lijvige kant. We hebben een HOOP leuke, gratis toevoegingen voor iedereen die De Sims 4 bezit, naast talloze tweaks, fixes en updates voor je game. Lees verder... Nieuwe en verbeterde onderdelen Terrein-tools Terrein-tools Zeg dat nog eens. Terrein. Tools. Nog een keer! TERREIN-TOOLS! We hebben ze! Je kunt nu naar hartenlust heuvels bouwen of kuilen graven. Je creatieve mogelijkheden zijn ineens drastisch uitgebreid, dus begin met bouwen! Ga in Bouwen naar de plek waar je vroeger Terreinverf vond en klik op de schep om te beginnen. Wat extra hulp nodig? Er is een nieuwe les Bouwen over terreinmanipulatie in de game beschikbaar waarin de nieuwe tools stap voor stap worden uitgelegd. Fundering-updates Elk gebouw op een kavel moest vroeger hetzelfde funderingsgewicht hebben. Met de update van vandaag, kunnen gebouwen die niet met elkaar verbonden zijn verschillende funderingsgewichten hebben, of zelfs helemaal geen fundering hebben. We hebben ook de manier waarop je de hoogte van de fundering van een gebouw kunt aanpassen verbeterd. Je hoeft alleen een kamer te selecteren en de nieuwe widget in het midden te pakken. Door de widget omhoog of omlaag te slepen, is het niet alleen gemakkelijker, maar kun je ook gebouwen maken die hoger zijn dan ooit mogelijk was of structuren die in de grond verzonken zijn. Extra kelderniveaus Vond je twee kelderniveaus te weinig? Dan heb je geluk, want we hebben er nog twee toegevoegd! Je kunt nu wel vier verdiepingen onder je kavel aan kelders bouwen. Extra halve muur-hoogten We hebben twee halve muur-hoogten toegevoegd. We hebben de 'Hoge Halve Muur - Medium Muur' en de Hoge Halve Muur - Hoge Muur'. Zeg dat maar eens drie keer snel achter elkaar. Wat dit in de praktijk betekent, is dat je wanneer je een gebouw maakt met Medium of Hoge Muren, deze nieuwe Halve Muren perfect zijn als je muren wilt die net niet tot het plafond komen. *Filosofisch intermezzo: kun je deze muren wel 'Halve Muren' noemen? Misschien moeten we ze 'Gedeeltelijke Muren' noemen. Eerstepersoonsperspectief Heb je je weleens afgevraagd hoe je Sims de wereld zien? Nu kun je De Sims spelen door hun ogen! Echt iets dat je moet zien om te geloven. Alle besturing hiervoor staat hieronder. *Shift + Tab **Start/Verlaat eerstepersoonsperspectief *Pijltoets links/Pijltoets rechts **Wissel van Sim terwijl je het eerstepersoonsperspectief gebruikt. (Als je De Sims 4 Honden en Katten hebt, kun je ook door de ogen van je huisdieren kijken!) *Linkermuisknop **Interactie met de wereld. *Rechtermuisknop **Selecteer de andere kant van deuren, muren en verdiepingen. Hiermee kun je van kamer naar kamer gaan of van verdieping naar verdieping. *Shift-toets (ingedrukt) **Gebruik de muisaanwijzer terwijl je het eerstepersoonsperspectief gebruikt. *Muis **Verplaats je standpunt, onafhankelijk van waar je Sim op dat moment naar kijkt. *Ctrl-toets **Richt de camera weer naar waar je Sim naar kijkt. *Muiswiel **Pas de gezichtsveldinstellingen aan (handig als je je wagenziek voelt). Nieuwe carrière – Stijlinfluencer Terrein-tools, eerstepersoonsperspectief en een nieuwe carrière?! Je mag niet klagen, Simmer! Vanaf vandaag kun je het best mogelijke leven leven met je modieuze Sim, met de nieuwe carrière Stijlinfluencer. Je begint klein, met het observeren van ragetjes en de nieuwste trends, maar het duurt niet lang of je bepaalt de nieuwe looks die alle Sims in de stad dragen of je geeft make-overs om andere Sims er als een toonbeeld van stijl uit te laten zien. Daarnaast zijn er twee gloednieuwe voorwerpen die je helpen deze carrière te doorlopen. *Schetsblok **Het schetsblok is perfect voor de ontwerper die altijd onderweg is. Je kunt er niet alleen snelle schetsen op maken wanneer de inspiratie piekt, maar het fungeert ook letterlijk als een 'zakdoek' voor schilders. Het is de meest eenvoudige manier om de wereld in te gaan om prachtige meesterwerken te maken die je kunt afdrukken en aan de muur kunt hangen. **Sims met schildervaardigheid niveau 2 kunnen het schetsblok gebruiken voor een groot scala aan nieuwe kunst. Die vind je onder de interactie Illustratief Schilderij op het schetsblok. *Stijlbord **Het stijlbord is een collage van inspirerend materiaal voor je Sims. Een collectie schetsen, foto's, patronen en materiaal, die tot leven komt doordat je Sims worden beïnvloed door de wereld om ze heen. Naarmate de persoonlijke stijl van je Sims zich steeds verder ontwikkelt, kan het stijlbord worden aangepast om de huidige looks te weerspiegelen die je probeert te creëren. Nieuwe kleding en voorwerpen We kunnen natuurlijk niet met een Stijlinfluencer-carrière komen zonder nieuwe stijlvolle kleding en accessoires die je Sims kan dragen. In Creëer-een-Sim vind je de volgende nieuwe mooie dingen: *2 jassen, één voor dames, één voor heren. *2 paar jeans; één versierd met siersteentjes en een acid-washed. *2 kettingen, één gouden, en één wulpse halsketting *1 gouden kettingarmband *1 paar vingerloze handschoenen *1 zwarte pet *1 paar damesschoenen *Sommige van deze voorwerpen worden pas ontgrendeld als je verder bent gekomen in de Stijlinfluencer-carrière. En omdat we zo modebewust zijn, hebben we ook maar vast een gloednieuwe kledingkast toegevoegd voor al deze nieuwe kleding en een nieuwe wandspiegel om je nieuwe trendy outfits te kunnen bewonderen. Positiviteitsuitdaging Millie Bobby Brown is in de wereld van De Sims gearriveerd om je Sims uit te nodigen voor de Positiviteitsuitdaging! Dit tijdelijk beschikbare evenement is nu actief, maar niet voor eeuwig. Je kunt tot 4 december 2018 deelnemen. Gebruik de telefoon van je Sim om de evenementcoördinator (nee maar, het is Millie Bobby Brown), en zij vertelt je alles wat je moet weten om te beginnen de buurt van je Sim een betere plek voor iedereen te maken. Door aan de positiviteitsuitdaging mee te doen, ontgrendel je een gloednieuw doel voor je Sim. Er zijn tal van beloningen te verdienen voor elke rang van het doel die je voltooit, met als laatste een krachtige Goedheidsambassadeur-eigenschap die door Millie Bobby Brown zelf wordt uitgereikt. En nu naar buiten om goede daden te verrichten! Geef je carrière een naam Hebben je Sims ooit de ongemakkelijke situatie meegemaakt te moeten zeggen dat ze werkloos zijn, terwijl ze in werkelijkheid een financieel succesvol leven leiden? Misschien hebben ze een winkel? Of misschien zijn ze uitbater van een kolossale schilderijenfabriek, en verkopen ze massaal geproduceerde kunstwerken voor een maximale winst (laten we eerlijk wezen, dat hebben we allemaal toch echt gedaan). Nu kun je hun baan een naam en beschrijving geven, zodat elk slim plannetje om geld te verdienen van je Sim de eer krijgt die het verdient. Gebruik de telefoon van je Sim en kies de optie 'Registreren bij Ministerie van Arbeid' en typ wat je maar wilt. ' Ervaring voor nieuwe gebruikers' We hebben iets aan de game toegevoegd dat we 'Ervaring voor nieuwe gebruikers' noemen. Als je weet hoe dit in het Engels heet, kun je het bij je vrienden terloops hebben over de fuh-too-ey ('first time user experience'). Het is eigenlijk niets meer dan op een mooie manier zeggen dat we een compleet nieuwe uitleg hebben gemaakt voor nieuwe spelers. Als je deze patchopmerkingen leest, is dit onderdeel waarschijnlijk niet aan jou besteed. Dat gezegd hebbende, als je van het zalvende stemgeluid van actrice en comédienne Jessica Williams wilt genieten die uitlegt hoe je De Sims 4 speelt, dan nodig we je uit om het eens te proberen. Galerieprofiel-updates We hebben een paar dingen veranderd in de indeling van de gebruikersprofielen in de galerie. Elk spelersprofiel heeft nu vier grote afbeeldingen die je ziet als je door de content die de speler heeft geüpload heen gaat. Content van andere spelers die je hebt gemarkeerd als favoriet, wordt nu niet langer in je eigen profielfeed weergegeven. Als je content van andere spelers die je als favoriet hebt gemarkeerd wilt vinden, ga je naar je profielpagina, klik je op 'Catalogus bekijken' en wijzig je het filter van 'Content bekijken op' in 'Mijn favorieten'. ' Impuls-updates' Er is een nieuwe optie 'Impulsen tonen' in het gameplay-optiesmenu waarmee je impulsief impulsen kunt in- of uitschakelen. ' Updates van het paneel 'Simologie'' Om alle informatie in het paneel 'Simologie' beter te beheren, kun je de afzonderlijke gedeelten van dit paneel nu samen- en uitvouwen. Hierdoor kun je alleen die informatie weergeven die op dat moment belangrijk voor je is. Updates van het Relatiepaneel Het Relatiepaneel heeft een nieuw filter waarmee je alleen je collega's kunt zien. FIXES EN UPDATES De Sims 4 *De standaardvolgorde voor de Galerij is op veler verzoek teruggezet op Nieuwste. *Behang of vloertegels plaatsen in Bouwen, leidt niet meer tot een lagere framesnelheid. *Probleem opgelost dat de framesnelheid zakte als een muur werd omgezet in een hek, als die muur vast zat aan een dak. *Het gebruik van de keldertool verstoort het plaatsen van vloertegels op het oppervlak van een kavel niet meer. *Als een terrasonderdeel met ronde hoeken gedraaid was, leidt het verwijderen van het terrasonderdeel niet meer tot een fout, en het spel loopt niet meer vast als je een kavel sloopt. *Een aantal uitzonderingen die optraden in Bouwen zijn gefikst. *Sims zijn kritischer om wie ze rouwen als een NPC-Sim overlijdt. *Tuinplanten moeten weer volgens een regelmatig schema water krijgen en worden gewied. *Een Sim opdracht geven planten in een tuin water te geven, leidt er niet langer toe dat de Sim steeds maar dezelfde planten water blijft geven, maar het water over alle planten verdeelt. *Paradijsvogelplanten die je via zeldzame zaadpakketjes hebt verkregen, komen nu ook echt uit. *Onze Sims hebben een wat introverte periode meegemaakt, vergeef het ze. Ze zijn nu weer druk sociaal in de weer in cafés, bars en lounges. *Het spel denkt niet meer af en toe dat een Sim bezig is met ouder worden, wat er eerder weleens toe leidde dat spelers niet konden reizen of het spel niet konden opslaan. **Dat gezegd hebbende kun je nog steeds niet (wat de bedoeling is) reizen of opslaan als je Sim daadwerkelijk ouder aan het worden is... gefeliciteerd! *Peuters die de interactie 'Verhaaltje voor het slapen gaan' gebruiken terwijl ze op een bed zitten, veroorzaken geen routeproblemen of clipping meer met de geselecteerde volwassen Sim. *Je kunt nu een cateraar inhuren tijdens een sociaal evenement door op een Koelkast of Fornuis te klikken, zelfs als je tijdens het organiseren van het evenement besloot om geen cateraar in te huren. *Glazen ramen worden weer goed weergegeven bij lagere grafische instellingen. *Spelen met aangepaste content leidt er niet meer toe dat icoontjes in de Creëer-een-Sim-catalogus af en toe gedraaid werden weergegeven. *De peuters van je Sims-buren kregen af en toe de neiging om te gaan vissen. Hierdoor verscheen de verzorger van de peuter, die zich vervolgens onuitgenodigd toegang verschafte tot je huis. *Vraag me niet wat die twee zaken met elkaar te maken hebben, weet alleen dat peuters niet meer gaan vissen en dat je huis dus gevrijwaard zal blijven van deze niet-uitgenodigde vreemdelingen. *Twee O jaa-ende Sims op een bed dat door een andere Sim is geclaimd, leidt er niet meer toe dat die andere Sim dat bed niet meer claimt om in te slapen. **Goed, maar even serieus, dat is gewoon onbeleefd. We leven met elkaar mensen. *De 'Theemagie' Persoonlijke Brouwer produceerde steeds viezere thee, totdat het ding uiteindelijk alleen nog maar slechte thee kon maken. We hebben dat niet alleen opgelost, maar ontdekten toen ook een onderliggend probleem waardoor Sims nooit uitstekende thee konden zetten. Geniet dus van een heerlijk kopje thee! *De portretten van peuters worden niet meer grijs met de melding 'Op kinderdagverblijf' nadat een volwassene is thuisgekomen. *Kinderen kunnen weer hun mobiele telefoon gebruiken om een foto te maken van andere Sims van verschillende leeftijden en Sims van andere leeftijden kunnen weer een mobiel kiekje van peuters nemen. *Screenshots voor Mac-gebruikers worden niet langer ondersteboven weergegeven. *De vreemde groene tint in het buitenlicht van twee kavels in Willow Creek is verwijderd. **Dat was gewoon de schuld van aliens. *De optie 'Afstemmen op haar' in Creëer-een-Sim stemt nu op juiste wijze de wenkbrauwen af op de kleur van het haar van kinder- en peuter-Sims. *Tonijnovenschotels bestaan niet langer uit twee Groepsporties en Groentenovenschotels kunnen nu worden bereid in een Gezinsportie. *De carrière-uren van andere Sims in je Relatiepaneel verdwijnt niet meer nadat je Sim reist. *Vegetarische Sims worden niet meer verdrietig na het eten van Beetgare Bietenvermicelli. **(Zelf zou ik best wel verdrietig worden na het eten van Beetgare Bietenvermicelli.) *De eettafel die Sims kunnen maken met de Houtsnijvaardigheid levert nu een Leuk ingericht-gemoedstoestand op. *Schaduwen van vensters worden nu correct weergegeven bij grafische instellingen lager dan Zeer hoog. *De interactie 'Joggen om hoofd leeg te maken' voltooit nu met succes de gemoedstoestand 'Joggen'. *Het filter 'Inclusief aangepaste content' in de galerie heeft nu een correcte tooltip die de functionaliteit uitlegt. *Sims kunnen nu Medicijnen of Voodoopoppen bestellen op computers die op andere kavels bestaan dan hun eigen thuiskavel. *Het kapsel van PlantSims verandert niet meer als ze meer of minder water nodig hebben. *De 'Opengewerkte muur' blijft correct functioneren als je een Sim aan je actieve huishouden toevoegt terwijl je de thuiskavel van een NPC-huishouden bezoekt. *Tweelingen die worden geboren behouden vanaf nu dezelfde verjaardag. *Alle gemoedstoestanden die te maken hebben met grillen kunnen nu ook echt worden voltooid. *Het aantal volgers dat je krijgt op sociale media wanneer je een Sim van niveau 10 een viral video uploadt, is verlaagd. *Kinderen die hulp nodig hebben van een andere Sim om een monster onder het bed te bespuiten, konden die hulp eerder alleen krijgen van volwassen Sims. Ze kunnen nu ook Sims van andere leeftijden selecteren. *Funderingen op gebouwen werden ondersteboven belicht. Nu worden ze van de goede kant belicht! *Probleem opgelost dat het spel vastliep wanneer een stukje content in de galerij werd gemarkeerd als favoriet en wanneer het nog een keer als favoriet werd bestempeld in het nieuwsoverzicht. *Voor de Locatie Muur Speaker: Wintervakantie zijn nu alle vier de kleurvariaties beschikbaar voor spelers die De Sims 4 Aan het Werk niet hebben. *Trappen zonder verlaagde muren werpen weer een schaduw. *Een 'Boek laten publiceren' leidt er niet meer toe dat er twee versies van de interactie in de wachtrij blijven staan, waarvan een ertoe leidde dat de Sim de route niet meer kon vinden. *Een aantal clipping-problemen met het Caribische Herenkostuum is opgelost. *Het Caribische T-shirt is bijgewerkt zodat halsbanden zichtbaar blijven tijdens het dragen. *Het 'Sim Factor' Vloerkleed heeft nu een ruitjespatroon. *Grote diagonale dubbele deuren overlappen elkaar niet meer als je ze hebt geselecteerd met de muisaanwijzer in Bouwen. *De schaduwen van verschillende voorwerpen zijn verbeterd. *Het paneel 'Simologie' blijft nu op de hoogte staan die handmatig was ingesteld als er van Sim wordt gewisseld. *Glanzende houten vloeren glanzen nu zowel binnen als buiten. *Een andere Sim tot tranen toe roeren met een viool zorgt er nu voor dat die Sim ook daadwerkelijk verdrietig wordt. *Voorwerpen in de categorie Muurdecoraties in Bouwen tellen nu mee voor de kavelvereiste Muurdecoraties voor Musea. Aan het Werk *Balies die vies worden kunnen nu weer worden schoongemaakt. *De 'IJskoude Winkeldiepvries' en het 'Poekie Houdt van Eten BV. Professioneel Warmhoudrek' laten het nu daadwerkelijk zien als er voedsel in wordt gedaan. *Magere Hein komt niet langer vast te zitten als een Sim een Zelfde gedachten in buurt-effect activeert via de satellietschotel van de Wetenschapper terwijl Magere Hein bezig is met een dode Sim. **Dat zet je wel aan het denken... Wetenschappers hadden per ongeluk een wereld zonder dood uitgevonden, wat dan door de mensen bij Maxis weer ongedaan is gemaakt. *Dokters krijgen geen verpleegsterskostuum meer aangemeten als werkkleding als ze niveau 7 van hun carrière bereiken. *Rechercheurs die een vingerafdruk van een crimineel in een cel proberen te nemen, blijven daarna niet langer niets doen. *Een Sim een standje geven voor ongewenst gedrag op een winkelkavel in eigendom leidt er niet meer toe dat je Sim onuitgenodigd raakt en niet in staat is het gebouw op hun winkelkavel te betreden. *Bij mannelijke Sims die laarzen met stalen punten droegen in combinatie met een rok (het heet mode, zoek maar op.) verdwenen de benen. Dat hebben we gelukkig verholpen. *Probleem opgelost dat wanneer het geslacht van een buitenaards wezen werd veranderd, het buitenaardse wezen naakt werd weergegeven. Beleef het Samen *Barista's verlaten nu de Koffietentkavel als hun dienst erop zit. *Een aantal skyboxen in de buurt Windenburg is bijgewerkt zodat wolken geen clipping meer vertonen met de bergen. Stedelijk Leven *Aan planten op festivals groeit nu weer wat oogstbaars dat je kunt plukken als het rijp is. *Over prijzen onderhandelen met verkopers bij kraampjes leidt er nu toe dat de juiste prijs die het huishouden daadwerkelijk moet betalen wordt weergegeven. **Dit is ook gefikst in andere packs met bemande kraampjes. *Versieringen voor de feestdagen (De Sims 4 Jaargetijden vereist) die niet kunnen worden verwijderd, verschijnen niet meer op balkons van appartementen. *Er komen geen geniepige kleine kabouters meer buiten je appartement tevoorschijn tijdens de Feestdagkabouters-traditie (De Sims 4 Jaargetijden vereist). *Simulatielag in bepaalde San Myshuno-buurten is verminderd. *Als een Sim een evenement bezoekt, zoals een Opera, een Concert, een Musical of het Circus, blijft die Sim nu aanwezig bij het evenement als een andere Sim gaat reizen. *Sims hebben weer de juiste animatie als ze voor fooien spelen op het elektronische keyboard. Honden en Katten *De behoeften van honden of katten die in een ander huishouden leven, beginnen niet op een laag niveau wanneer je Sim zijn of haar huishouden bezoekt. *Als een hond wordt gewassen in 'Traps Trapeziusbad' (De Sims 4 Fitness Accessoires vereist) loopt het bad nu daadwerkelijk vol met water. *Het vrouwenkapsel met lang haar met een recht middengedeelte veroorzaakt nu geen clipping meer met het gezicht van de Sim. *Probleem opgelost dat een bepaald T-shirt de ellebogen van een Sim wel op een zeer vreemde manier deed bewegen. Jaargetijden *Sims hebben geen problemen meer als ze de Vrolijke Evergreen Feestdagboom proberen te versieren als deze bij bepaalde muurdecoraties is geplaatst. *Als een Sim op werk of school is op een feestdag, keren ze niet langer terug naar huis van werk/school als een andere Sim in het huishouden ergens heen reist tijdens de feestdag. *Sims mogen nu O jaa! doen in bergen bladeren die zich buiten een kavel hebben gevormd. *Mac-gebruikers die in de laptopmodus spelen: de Zoete Lekkernijen-ellende is verleden tijd. Planten in bepaalde buurten worden niet meer in tinten roze en paars gerenderd tijdens de herfst. *Bomen met bladeren werpen nu weer een schaduw voor spelers die problemen ondervonden met bepaalde hardwareconfiguraties. *Als het regent, klappen NPC's nu weer hun paraplu's in als ze ergens naar binnen gaan. *De hoed van de Kerstman werpt nu geen schaduw meer op de oogbollen van je Sim. *Kabouters breken nu geen onbreekbare voorwerpen meer. *Het voorhoofd van peuters veroorzaakt geen clipping meer bij het dragen van bepaalde hoeden uit D Sims 4 Jaargetijden. *Vadertje Winter verhuist niet meer naar een huis in je stad. *Het 'Piepkleine-Paraplu Rek' kost nu altijd hetzelfde, ongeacht de kleur. *Sims komen tijdens de herfst niet meer tevoorschijn in de buurt om vervolgens niets meer te doen als er geen grote bergen bladeren zijn in het open stratengedeelte van de buurt. *De bliksem slaat niet langer in zwembadlampen in, wat tot nu toe schroeiplekken in zwembaden veroorzaakte, die niet konden worden verwijderd. In de Natuur *Als 'Werelden beheren' wordt gebruikt om een kavel te bewerken in een bestemmingswereld, staan er in de catalogus van Bouwen zonder een cheat te gebruiken geen debug-voorwerpen meer. *Sims verspringen niet meer van positie als ze uit een tent komen. *Sims kunnen nu wel weer de juiste route vinden als ze proberen te zitten op een tweezitsbankje dat is bevestigd aan een kampvuur. Wellnessdag *Een Sim een handdoek omdoen in een Sportschool of Spa leidt er niet meer toe dat de Sim af en toe ineens aanvullende accessoires draagt. *Sims komen niet langer vast te zitten als er een yogales begint op een Sportschoolkavel. *Na een lange harde dag bijen houden (De Sims 4 Jaargetijden vereist), trekken Sims hun imkerpak nu helemaal uit als ze naar de sauna of massagetafel gaan. Uit Eten *Monteurs die naar een restaurant moeten komen, repareren nu alle kapotte dingen op een kavel. *De Jazz-radiozender is nu beschikbaar op alle stereo's. Vampiers *Vampiers proberen niet meer om op 'locaties' in te breken, waardoor spelers niet konden reizen of hun spel niet konden opslaan tijdens de inbraak. *Vampiers die begonnen te branden in het zonlicht terwijl ze van huis reisden, blijven nu niet langer branden als ze weer thuis en binnen zijn. *De Duistere vorm van een vampier aanpassen, leidt niet langer tot problemen met de outfits van andere Sims. *Vampiers pakken niet meer automatisch een bord voor zichzelf na het koken van een Gezins- of Groepsportie eten. Ouderschap *Tafelschikking verdwijnt niet meer wanneer de Sims aan tafel gaan om te eten. *De laag hangende 'Multi Weckpot Lamp - Plafondplakker' leidt er niet meer toe dat Sim hun route niet meer kunnen vinden wanneer deze wordt geplaatst in kamers met normale muren. Jungle Avonturen *Sims ontvangen geen uitnodigingen meer van een bar in Selvadorada, waardoor ze gestrand raakten in de jungle. *Er wordt slechts één beschermend voorwerp tegelijk geconsumeerd als het wordt gebruikt om een Sim te redden van verschillende dierenaanvallen tijdens het verkennen van de Selvadoradaanse jungle. *De radiozender met latinmuziek is nu beschikbaar voor selectie op goedkopere stereo's. *De Cantina in Selvadorada blijft nu feestelijke latinmuziek spelen, zelfs als je Sim de huishoudrekeningen niet op tijd betaalt. *Sims vinden nu weer hun route als ze proberen hun rugzak uit te pakken tijdens het verkennen van de verborgen gebieden in Selvadorada. *Het verkennersshirt veroorzaakt geen vreemd gekleurde vlekjes meer op de huid in de nek van Sims. *Tooltips op relikwieën worden nu weer correct weergegeven nadat een Sim over de vloek of zegen van de relikwie te weten is gekomen. *De waarde van een relikwie waarin een kristal zit, wordt nu correct, dus inclusief de waarde van het kristal, weergegeven in de tooltip van de relikwie. *We hebben de graphics op het icoon van de kaart van Selvadorada verbeterd. Filmavond Accessoires *De 'Projectotron Filmschermen voor Buiten en Binnen' kunnen niet meer op salontafels of televisiemeubels worden neergezet. Kinderkamer Accessoires *Liedjes op de Tienerpop-radiozender hebben nu de juiste artiest en de juiste naam. - SimGuruGraham Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4